drop pop candy
by Ivlis
Summary: but look around - dance up and down - the world is now - still going round! (in which leon contemplates and ren finds a kitten.)


It is pouring out, but his umbrella is folded by his side.

The heels of his boots splash the slightest bit into puddles, leaving splotches on his white clothing. There is something somber about the weather, air cold and crisp, water droplets pricking at his skin and hair, that makes him feel a little more exposed and a little bit melancholic.

"Oi! Leon!"

His head turns to see a redhead entering his field of view - the redhead (Suzugamori Ren, who else) is thoroughly drenched, water dripping from his hair, neither a jacket nor umbrella in sight. Despite sharing his appearance with a wet dog, he seems entirely content, even smiling into the storm.

"You're gonna get soaked!"

"I could say the same about you," Leon responds, giving the redhead a look-over before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Actually, you already are."

Ren pouts childishly at that, crossing his arms, shivering, and promptly unfolding them.

"Why are you out in this?" he asks, soggy ponytail bobbing as he speaks.

"Why are you?"

"You first!"

Ren is a child, Leon thinks to himself - like that's new news - but he resigns himself to being the first one to speak. It's not like he has something to hide.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking, hm?"

The rain pattering sticks in his bangs, and he shakes his blond hair, spattering droplets on his white top. Momentarily, he contemplates opening his umbrella, but the icy prick of raindrops has an odd allure that holds him back.

"It's your turn. Why are you out here?"

He dodges Ren's question in that manner - Ren casts a look at Leon that Leon can't quite read.

"I was going to the cardshop! But I got caught in this," he says with a childish frown, like he really hadn't seen how dark the sky had been all day (but then again, this is Suzugamori Ren.)

The downpour picks up.

Grimacing, Leon lifts up the umbrella, expanding it fully, raising the blue - and - white object over his head. Ren skitters over to Leon's side and the latter raises the umbrella expectantly, eyebrow raised. Grinning, the redhead ducks under its cover, just barely managing to fit beside Leon under the small circle.

Leon opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by a vague exclamation from Ren (accompanied with excited pointing.) And then there is a hand on his arm and he is being dragged off, towards a side alley, and certainly _not _towards a cardshop.

It's only a few steps before Leon sees what Ren is so verbal and excited about - a kitten, wet and curled up, shaking in the downpour.

"We can't just leave it there!"

Ren has dashed out of the cover of the umbrella before Leon can respond, scooping up the black-and-white kit in his arms and then dashing back under the umbrella.

"I'm going to name it Phantom Blaster!"

"You - you're keeping it? You don't even know if it's a stray."

Ren's cheeks puff out as he shifts position, putting a _stray cat _under his shirt. Leon briefly wonders exactly why he's friends with this person again.

"Leon!"

The mentioned male sighs, shifting the umbrella in his hands to cover Ren and 'Phantom Blaster' more than himself.

"I'm just stating facts."

Ren looks mildly offended, like Leon had just told him Shadow Paladin was the worst. Leon sighs again.

"Come on, let's get him back to your place."

The smile that lights up the other's face is _definitely _worth all the prior events, Leon catches himself thinking. And shakes his head. And kills that thought immediately.

"You said you were thinking, earlier," says Ren as they walk. Leon supposes it is supposed to be serious, but with Ren trying to contain a squirming cat under his shirt it comes off as anything but.

"Yes."

"About what?"

Leon pauses, both in speech and in step - Ren nearly stumbles out from the safe haven the umbrella provides.

"Things. The past."

The past is something he does not like to remember. He's made too many mistakes too many sins, irredeemable choices - and he wouldn't change them, either.

However, apparently his response isn't satisfactory, as Ren frowns at it, looking out from under the umbrella to watch the rain fall down. Leon's gaze follows.

"Don't go getting all sad on me, y'hear?"

Leon blinks. Ren turns and grins, arms still wrapped awkwardly around his shirt. The rain falling on their umbrella fills the silence.

"Let's hurry out of this," is all Leon has to reply with.

"Leon."

The seriousness in Ren's tone seems like too much of a change in the whole mood.

"It's okay."

The assurance in Ren's voice fills Leon with a belief - yes, it is alright. Shifting the umbrella in his grasp, Leon continues walking, Ren stumbling a few steps after him.

"What kind of name is 'Phantom Blaster' for a cat, anyway?"

"What would _you _name a cat?"

"Hm...Maelstrom, I suppose?"

"So you'd do the same thing as me!"

Yes, Leon thinks with a glance at the boy at his side, who's smirking as if he'd won a great victory.

It is alright.


End file.
